Alpha hydroxy acids and esters thereof and linoleic acid esters are well known in the cosmetic art. The compounds employed in the present invention are different at least in that an ester linkage is between the carboxyl group of linoleic acid and the hydroxy group of the hydroxy acid. Alpha carboxylic acids are also known as 2-hydroxy carboxylic acids; thus, the compounds of the present invention may also be called "2-hydroxy carboxylic acid ester of linoleic acid." It has been found, as part of the present invention, that such compounds have a variety of cosmetically beneficial effects on the skin. Specifically, some of these compounds control sebum secretion on the skin, even though, when employed separately, linoleic acid and the hydroxy acid do not achieve the same effect. In addition, alpha hydroxy acid linoleates increase collagen production by skin cells, which is typically associated with skin anti-aging benefits.